Christmas is Coming
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: Sora is feeling extremely excited, as he is all ready for Christmas to arrive on Destiny Islands. Unfortunately, his mass enthusiasm manages to annoy Riku, who has to bring up a crucial detail the overly-passionate spiky-haired boy has completely overlooked... One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"Riku! Riku, wake up! Wake up!"

With a weary groan, Riku opened his blue eyes. He gazed up tiredly at the one who had disturbed his nap on the beach. A frown crossed the sixteen-year old's face when he saw it was a certain young spiky-haired boy.

"Whadda ya want, Sora?" he mumbled groggily. "Can't ya see I'm tryna' to take a nap here?"

"There's no time to take a nap, Riku! Something urgent is happening!"

"Something urgent?!" Sora's words made Riku perk up at once, his eyes widening as they filled with worry. "What is it, Sora? Are the islands being invaded by Heartless?!"

"No."

"Has Kairi been kidnapped?"

"No."

"Are the worlds out there being corrupted?"

"No."

"Is Xehanort causing trouble?"

"No."

"Has somebody eaten my last cookie?"

"Yeah, I di-" Sora paused, quickly stopping himself from revealing he had eaten Riku's last cookie when the silver'haired boy's back was turned before shaking his head with an innocent expression. "I mean, no!"

Riku raised an eyebrow, baffled. "Then what's going on that's so urgent, Sora?!"

"Can't ya guess, Riku?!"

"I've just been making wrong guesses this very minute, so clearly the answer is no!"

"Then I'll tell you!" A broad, excited grin widely crossed Sora's face. "It's nearly Christmas!"

"Nearly Chri-" Riku stared at the brunette with a bewildered look, unable to believe what he had just heard was his reason for disturbing his nap. "Are you kidding me, Sora? That's why you woke me up?"

"Of course! Christmas is coming – and we've got so much to do!" Sora pulled out a red Santa Claus hat, sticking it on top of Riku's head , accidently covering his blue eyes. "We've gotta make ourselves look festive."

Riku pushed the hat upwards and away from his eyes, clenching it into his fist as he glared at the younger boy. "Sora…"

"And we've also gotta hang our stockings up!" Without listening to what Riku had to say, Sora threw a red stocking to him. "We want these to be filled with lots of gifts, don't we?"

"Sora…"

"And we'll have to start decorating the Christmas tree!" Sora gestured towards a pine tree that lay nearby on its side, which he had dragged with him to the beach. "I found us a nice big one this year! Managed to cut it down with one swipe of my Keyblade!"

"Sora…"

"It'll look wonderful with all the decorations we have to put on it! I hope we can find a large Paopu Fruit to place at the top!"

"Sora…"

"Just think , it won't be long before there will be lots of presents at the foot of this tree! All for me, you and Kairi-"

"Sora!" Riku bellowed, his loud voice filled with irritation. "Will you listen for a minute? I'm trying to tell you somethin' about all this-"

"Oh no!"

Sora's tone suddenly filled with panic as he pressed his hands to the sides of his head, all the Christmas cheer he had just been feeling instantly replaced with horror.

"Wassa matter?" Riku asked.

"I haven't bought you or Kairi any presents yet!" Sora gazed at the older boy with guilty, apologetic eyes. "I can't believe I haven't gotten you guys anything yet! I promise I'll get you both something, but I hope I'll have plenty of time to do my Christmas shopping!"

Riku snickered. "Oh trust me, Sora. You have plenty of time do your Christmas shopping!"

"I do?" Sora blinked, looking with bemusement at his silver-haired companion. "What makes you so confident?"

"_Sora…_" Riku face-palmed with one hand before using the other to pull a calendar out of nowhere, holding it up for the spiky-haired boy to see. "It's the middle of _November!_"

"It's…November?!"

Sora's jaw fell open upon realising they were not into the festive season yet. He stared with surprise at the calendar Riku was holding for him to look at. Sure enough, it was open on the penultimate month of the year. There was still a few weeks to go before the occasion he had just been preparing for and worrying over.

"You mean … it's not Christmas time?"

"Not yet, Sora!" Riku shook his head, unable to believe what he was having to explain to his lifelong friend. "There's still over a month to go! You've got plenty of time to go shopping for gifts, but in the meantime, you still have a bit of a wait before it's time to put up a Christmas tree!"

Sora looked down at his hands, counting on his fingers how many weeks were left for the day he had just thought was right around the corner. He felt a little silly over getting in the festive mood far too early, but was thankful he still had time to get presents for his two best friends.

"Sorry, Riku," the brunette apologised, smiling awkwardly.

"No worries, Sora!" Riku smiled, now feeling a little amused at how silly his good friend had been before laying back on the sand. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my nap. You can wake me up when Christmas finally gets here! That'd be nice!"

The silver-haired boy closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore and the seagulls cawing as they soared over the island. He was looking forward to drifting back into his peaceful nap – when he suddenly felt prodding and poking on his forehead.

"Wake up, Riku! I need you!"

Riku opened his eyes – which both instantly filled with irritation upon seeing Sora was standing over him again, refusing to let him go back to sleep.

"What is it now, Sora?" Riku asked through gritted teeth.

Still smiling sheepishly, Sora gestured towards the pine tree which he had cut down and dragged with him to the island earlier.

"You couldn't help me return the Christmas tree to the woods, could ya?"

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
